Namor, Cloak and Dagger/DrParadox
Well, here we are. Its been a long journey with some delays but we are finally down to the final blog of this series. It has been a long ride with some ups and downs and some praise and criticism but some things have to end. As I said before, I will be doing two characters for this blog instead of one. The first one will be Cloak and Dagger, a super hero duo who are almost never separate from each other. These two characters, although they were never considered top characters, often have a bit of a cult following. I figured that since there have never been a two person team, I decided to add them as two heroes acting as one, I hope I succeed on this in some way shape or form Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Reverse Bio: Through sheer coincidence, Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson manage to ran away from their home at the same time and bumped into each other. Striking a quick friendship, both of them were tricked by the mafia into becoming test subjects for an experimental drug. Somehow, both of them survived and gained powers, Tyrone gained telportation and intangibility through a link to the Dark Dimension and Tandy gained the power light daggers that can attack, heal, and purge addiction. Naming themselves Cloak and Dagger, they declare a war on drugs by helping adicts and stoping drug cartels. Class: Generalist Passive: Tag Team (Take two turns each round, each turn alternates between a different move set), Cover of Shadow (Cloak moveset only, chance to preemptively protect an ally, the next attack directed at them will miss), Purging (Dagger moveset only, attacks have a chance to remove buffs) (Note: Cloak's moveset starts first, followed by Dagger. If they gain a third turn during the round, the Cloak's moveset will be used. In the next round, it will then be Dagger's moveset, followed by Cloak. If they gain another third turn, then it will be Dagger's moveset again, going back to Cloak, then Dagger the next round.) Alternate Outfit: Two of a Kind (Attacks have a chance to do a follow-up attack from the other moveset) Cloak's Moves L1: Hidden Shade (Single target-Melee, Shadow Stealthy, Phase, Wraithful (This attack does not activate any effects that requires any melee hit connecting) L2: Darkforce Door (Single target-Shadow Phased Advantage, Darkforce Leech (Enemy gains Terror, decreases status and chance to lose a turn, Cloak gains Hunger Sated, increase stats for two turn)) L6: In My Footsteps (Self-Buff In My Footstep (Cloak protects allies from single or AoE attacks, chance to dodge attack while protecting, if hit, enemies gain Dark Void) 2 round cooldown) L9: Dark Punishment (Single Target-Debuff Dark Punishment (Cloak consumes one enemy, that enemy can't do any action on its turn and the next turn Clock moveset shows, he can't do any action until the next turn. The following turn, the enemy reappears, with 1/5 of its maximum health removed and gains intimidate. If Cloak and Dagger dies, the enemy dies with it) Dagger's Move L1: Dagger of Light (Single target-Ranged, Light, High Critical, Generalized) L2: Heal Dagger (All allies-Buff, Light, Recovery (Restores health and removes debuffs) 2 round cooldown) L6: House of Flying Daggers (AoE-Ranged, Light Stealthy, Ethereal Strike, Ignore Defense) L9: Dagger Fury (Single Target-Ranged, Light, Aggression (Chance to do a follow up attack on multiple enemies, guarenteed follow up attack on an enemy that has generalized) Kick the Addiction (Deals increased damage against targets with Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield, or Regen effects)) Stats Health: 3 Stamina: 4 Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Accuracy: 3 Evasion: 4 Team Up Bonuses: Defender: Beast, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Luke Cage, Valkyrie, Vision Heck of a Town: Black Cat, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Spider-Man (Street level heroes) Portable: Magik, Nightcrawler Runaways: Cyclops, Hawkeye, Rogue, Songbird Untouchable: Kitty Pryde, Vision Recruitment Quote: Cloak: Dagger and I were carefully considering Fury's request to join. Dagger: We will fight side by side, but Cloak and I are sticking together. PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Cloak and Dagger Designation: Vigilantes Nationality: American Criminal Record: None Power: Johnson can teleport and make himself intangible as well as send his victims from his cloak to a different dimension. Bowen can create lights shaped like daggers to attack, heal, or purge addictions. Known History: Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen came from two completely different background, Johnson from a lower class family and Bowen from a privilege background, yet on the day they met, Johnson and Bowen became instant friends. When Bowen was offered shelter by a group of mysterious people, Johnson followed, suspicious about the group of men. His suspicion was confirmed when the group revealed themselves as the Maggia and forced Johnson and Bowen as test subjects for an experimental drug which killed other subjects. Miraculously, they survived thanks to the interference of a extradimensional being and gained new powers. They have since declared war on drugs and addictions. Observations: "S.H.I.E.L.D. realizes that Cloak and Dagger have misgivings for us. Its clear however that after seeing some of the effects Iso-8 has that are similar to drug addiction, they have dedicated themselves to our cause." "One thing to take notice however is that these two are fanatically close to each other, especially considering that Dagger's light can be used to sate Cloak's unexplained hunger. It we plan on keeping these two on our alliance, we need to make sure that both of them have equal share of everything. Otherwise they may easily turn on us if one of them thinks we wrong the other" --Maria Hill As you can tell from my title, my next character is Namor. This one is an often requested character which sadly, won't be possible for him to actually be in the game due to legal reasons. This one is something of a What If? in real life since I figure I share what if Playdom was able to use Namor in this game. Picture Alternate Phoenix Five Bio: Born the son of an Altantian noble and a human sea captain, Namor McKenzie has a natural distrust of surface dwellers but often have a code of honor for individuals. Both hero and villain, the king of Atlantis fights against those who would threaten his kingdom. Class: Generalist Passive: Flying (Immune to Ground Attacks) Atlantian (Immune to burn, chilled, and radiation. Reduce effect on weakened, exposed, dizzy, and slowed) Atlantis Decree (All passives, except for Namor's and anyone else who has a similar passive are disabled until Namor dies, buffs still work as normal) Alternate Outfit: Phoenix Potential: Deity's Fury (Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power each turn, gains an extra turn, cannot have another Phoenix power until the start of the next round) L1: Rage of Atlantis (Single Target-Melee *Imperious Rex!* Exposed, Mortal Wound (Can't be revived by any effects), Chance to do a follow up attack) L2: Hybrid Assault (Single Target-Melee Slowed, Remove Buff) L6: Swoop and Drop (Single Target-Melee Incapacitation, Paragon Exploitation) L9: Tidal Wave (AoE-Ranged Catastrophe, Drowning, Dizzy) Stats Health: 4 Stamina: 2 Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Accuracy: 2 Evasion: 3 Team Up Bonuses: Children of the Atom: Beast, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Domino Emma Frost, Fantomex, Gambit, Havok, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Pete Wisdom, Phoenix, Psylocke, Quicksilver, Rogue, Shatterstar, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine, X-23 Cosmic Fire: Colossus, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Phoenix Defender: Cloak and Dagger, Beast, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Luke Cage, Valkyrie, Vision Flirt: Emma Frost, Fantomex, Gambit, Hawkeye, Hercules, Human Torch, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Tigra Illuminati: Black Bolt, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic Invaders: Captain America, Union Jack Red in the Ledger: Black Cat, Black Widow, Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Magik, Magneto, Medusa, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Songbird, Spider-Woman Royalty: Black Bolt, Black Panther, Medusa War Buddies: Captain America, Union Jack, Wolverine Recruitment Quote: "You have Atlantis's support for now Agent. But know that my kingdom comes first." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Namor Designation: Foreign Head of State Nationality: Atlantis Criminal Record: N/A (***DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY APPLIES***) Power: Super strength, resistance to injuries, his human/Atlantian hybrid physiology allows him to surpass normal Atlantians. He also has the ability to fly as well as being able to live underwater and on the air although he can't be in either area for too long or he will have manic mood swings. He also ages slower than most humans and even Atlantians, he is over 80 but has the appearance of a man of his prime. Known History: Namor, the king of Atlantis is the son of a human sea captain and an Atlantian princess. He was raised in Atlantis and was chosen to be the king. Due to surface dwellers polluting the sea, Namor has developed vengeance against the surface world although he has been known to side with them when he needs to such as helping out the Allies in World War II. After losing and regaining his memories, he has returned to Atlantis to rule over it, he has been involved with many events, usually to fight against a common enemy in the surface world. Observations: "I don't care about what's going on in the surface world, the surface dwellers are careless, trying to destroy the planet as much as possible. The reason why I don't lead an army to retaliate your pollution to my domain however is because I owe a huge debt to a lot of people on the surface world. Captain America, The Fantastic Four, Dr. Strange, the X-Men. "Be lucky that I am a generous monarch, for if I wasn't you'd all be dead by now." --Namor While this current series is finally over, that doesn't mean I will stop to create more fanwork of characters that aren't in the game yet. In fact, I plan on doing three sub-series, one based on the Cosmic Characters, one based on the Mutants, and one based on the Ladies of Marvel. Unlike this series however, each of the sub-series will only consist of six characters. Hope you all enjoy all the characters I did. And of course, comments and suggestions are welcome.